


释普字

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 提示：充满大量自由心证和CP滤镜的内容，简言之极苏，慎入。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	释普字

普这个字，看起来平平无奇——或者说，就很普通。  
然而在本义上，“普”字比起普通来，更接近普遍的意思。

《说文解字》：  
【普，日无色也。】  
南唐徐锴注曰【日无光则远近皆同】。  
也就是说，“普”的本义是“日无色”，由此引申出“远近皆同”，即周遍的意思。而本义反不常用。

值得注意的是，古人很早就将“普”字与大地联系在一起。  
【圣人之德，若天之高，若地之普。】——《墨子·尚贤中》  
【天丽且弥，地普而深。】——《汉书·扬雄传下》  
而以这样一个字为名的赵普，他的人生际遇也和象征着大地的坤卦暗合。

（开始胡扯时间）  
坤卦卦辞云：  
【元亨，利牝马之贞。君子有攸往，先迷后得主，利；西南得朋，东北丧朋，安贞吉。】  
你普属马，而对戎马一生的老赵来说，马也是他最好的伙伴，这两点都暗合【利牝马之贞】——你普也确实对他本人和大宋朝廷竭尽忠诚。  
【先迷后得主】，暗合你普自出山后十五年托迹诸侯，直到三十五岁才遇到老赵，是为得主。  
【西南得朋】，暗合你普和老赵际遇在滁州，地属西南。  
【东北丧朋】，暗合老赵没有来得及攻讨地属东北的辽国便溘然长逝，你普永远失去了他。

其爻辞云：  
【初六：履霜，坚冰至。】——暗合你普辅佐老赵改变五代乱世的创业艰难。  
【六二：直方大，不习无不利。】——暗合你普有辅佐老赵创业开国、立法建制的大功，乃堂堂正道，即使他学问稍差（不习），也足有高居相位的资格。  
【六三：含章可贞，或从王事，无成有终。】——暗合你普对老赵一片冰心，尽管在立储的大事上没有改变他的看法，但自己终究得以善终。  
【六四：括囊，无咎无誉。】——暗合你普被老赵罢免后的沉寂。  
【六五：黄裳，元吉。】——暗合你普被二义再度任用后获得的尊荣。  
【上六：龙战于野 ，其血玄黄。】——暗合你普一生与两代君王明争暗斗，最终两败俱伤。  
【用六：利永贞。】—暗合你普自始至终以天下为己任的坚持。

跟你普同理，老赵的人生际遇也和乾卦的同步率非常高（这里就不细说了）。  
所以说这两个人某种意义上真的是，天作之合。  
非常有趣的是赵匡胤自己对这一点也有体认，他曾经干过这样的事：  
【上令（王昭素）讲乾卦，至「九五飞龙在天」，则敛容曰：「此爻正当陛下今日之事。」引援证据，因示风谏微旨。上甚悦，即访以民事，昭素所言诚实无隐，上益嘉之。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
更不用说他的第二个年号正好是“乾德”——我私设过老赵是为了跟“普”字代表的大地相配才用了乾德，这当然非常滤镜了。  
不过换个角度说，乾德确实是胤普蜜月期使用的年号，乾德改开宝一定程度上也象征着这两个人的疏远。

毕竟有这种记载：  
【上初命宰相譔前世所无年号，以改今元。既平蜀，蜀宫人有入掖廷者，上因阅其奁具，得旧监，监背有「乾德四年铸」，上大惊，出监以示宰相曰：「安得已有四年所铸乎？」皆不能答。乃召学士陶谷、窦仪问之，仪曰：「此必蜀物，昔伪蜀王衍有此号，当是其岁所铸也。」上乃悟，因叹曰：「宰相须用读书人。」由是益重儒臣矣。赵普初以吏道闻，寡学术，上每劝以读书，普遂手不释卷。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
甚至还有更过分的说法：  
【卢相多逊素与赵韩王不协。韩王为枢密使，卢为翰林学士。一日，偶同奏事，上初改元乾德，因言此号从古未有，韩王从旁称赞。卢曰：“此伪蜀时号也。”帝大惊，遽令检史视之，果然。遂怒，以笔抹韩王面，言曰：“女争得如他多识！”韩王经宿不敢洗面。翌日奏对，帝方命洗去。自此隙益深。】——《桯史》

更有趣的是，二义也对周易这两卦有点看法：  
【庚辰，车驾幸国子监，谒文宣王，礼毕，升辇，将出西门，顾见讲坐，左右白博士李觉方聚徒讲书。上即召觉，令对御讲，觉曰：「陛下六飞在御，臣何敢辄陞高坐。」上因降辇，命有司张帟幕，设别坐，诏觉讲周易之泰卦，从臣皆列坐。觉乃述天地感通、君臣相应之旨，上甚悦，特赐帛百疋。遂幸玉津园宴射。辛巳，上谓宰相曰：「昨听觉所讲，文义深奥，足为监戒，当与卿等共遵守之。」赵普顿首谢。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
泰卦下体为乾，上体为坤，所以有【天地感通、君臣相应之旨】。  
二义用在这个调戏你普的语境里，显然是将自己视为乾，将你普比作坤的意思。四舍五入就是一辆车了（×）。  
虽然我和我的某基友都认为小二义不适合乾卦，并开始争论是离卦好还是坎卦好，可以说是二官家水深火热了。

我们再回到这个普字上来。  
看看这段↓  
【五代时有僧卓庵道边，艺蔬匃钱。一日梦金色黄龙食所艺莴苣数畦，僧惊寤，已而见一伟丈夫于所梦之地，取莴苣食之。僧视其状貌凛然，遂摄衣延之，馈食甚勤，顷刻告去。僧属之曰：“富贵毋相忘。”因以所梦告之，且曰：“公他日得志，愿为老僧建一大寺。”伟丈夫，乃艺祖也。既即位，求其僧尚存，遂命建寺，赐名普安，都人称为道者院。】——《清波杂志》  
以前我拿这段出去给人看，大噶都对着老赵偷莴苣吃的段子哈哈哈哈笑了起来×  
好像只有我一个人注意到了这座寺的名字。  
普安。

当然啦，普安是个地名，后来宋孝宗做皇子时就被封为普安郡王。  
然而我更愿意相信，赵匡胤选择这个字眼，是有特殊用意的。  
他是在希望，他在乎的那个人平安快乐。

一个旁证是《宋会要辑稿》里关于普安寺的记载：  
【普安禅院：周显徳中建。建隆初赐额。昭宪太后建佛殿。端拱二年，遣内侍郑守均部兵卒以重建，又造法华、千佛、地藏、不动尊佛阁，凡六百三十八区。】  
所以，老赵刚上位，就迫不及待（……）地给这个庙改了名。  
杜太后看到这个名大概心里也是WTF，所以又是对你普说【且为尽心，吾儿未更事也】，又是拉着你普和老赵一起吩咐遗嘱——明显是对不肖子（×）出柜的既定事实只好含泪接受（不）。  
而太宗端拱二年，二义又来派人大修这个庙。

为什么他要选这个时间点来修呢？  
或者说，端拱二年发生了什么？  
端拱二年，你普在相位上，重病（被疾请告）。  
我大胆地猜测，二义这样做的目的就是为了给你普祈福——毕竟在医生排不上用场的时候，求助释道正是二官家的常见作风。

如果这个假设成立，二义对【普安】这两个字的看法，应该和他哥对此二字的看法相去不远。  
或者说，二官家知道（至少是认为），老赵当初选了这两个字，就是为了你普。  
啊，我觉得我好像被甜到了。

最后来个小彩蛋吧。  
我以前讲过，二义编过一部医书叫《太平圣惠方》，还特意派人给你普送了套，祝你普身体健康。以至于王禹偁替你普写个谢表，还要酸溜溜地港：  
【进奉谢恩，恐自殊于方镇；拜章叙感，犹窃比于台司。】  
这件事本身就很yoooooo了。

燃鹅值得注意的是，在此之前，二官家还编过另一部医书，名曰：  
《神医普救方》。  
天啦我说什么好某人讲情话比起他哥来真是不甘落后啊。


End file.
